


A Revealing Confession

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, One sided reveal, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: The sudden realization that the girl behind the mask and the hero he fell in love with are the same made Adrien determined. He was going to confess! The only problem was his jittery heart. After being caught red handed by the very girl he practised to confess to, Adrien never thought he would reveal himself to his lady and princess while chasing her through Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A Revealing Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostlyhamburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/gifts).



> Wrote this as a prompt from @ghostlyhamburger ! Go check out her fics, they're to die for!! :3

Plagg lounged on his holder's bed, surrounded by camembert in a circle with a blissed expression.  
  
Adrien rested his chin on his hand, next to him on the bed. "I can't believe this worked."  
  
Plagg rolled over, bits and pieces of cheese rolling off his body in the process. "Huh?"  
  
The model couldn't help but smile at his kwami's drunken expression, already high on cheese. "I can't believe I made a summoning circle with cheese and you fell for it. You're so greedy, Plagg."  
  
The kwami gave a loud yawn. "Me? What can I do when you buy so much cheese? Don't you know how fast it can go bad?"  
  
A deadpan expression greeted him. "...You _eat_ smelly, spoiled cheese Plagg."  
  
Plagg stuck his nose in the air, gingerly cradling his beloved camembert against his body. "Its not _spoiled,_ its _exquisite_."  
  
Shaking his head, Adrien rolled over onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head, absently daydreaming.  
  
Plagg chose to fill the silence then. "You don't _understand_ Adrien, camembert is the love of my life!"  
  
Adrien snickered when his kwami levitated in the air, dramatically holding a piece of camembert in the air. "It's the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning, the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep in the evening!" Plagg floated left and right as he did his monologue, unaware of his holder chuckling at him.  
  
"It occupies my thought every minute of the day and as soon as we're apart, I miss my precious camembert so much! We've had so many moments together! We went through thick and thin! It was camembert and I! Us against the world!" Plagg raised his paw in the air, the other holding the piece of diary tucked into his side.  
  
Just then, something clicked in Adrien's brain.  
  
' _You and me against the world m'lady!'_  
  
 _'Ladybug and Chat Noir are always a team!'_  
  
Moments he spent with Ladybug resurfaced in Adrien's mind like a movie, a movie he never grew tired of watching.  
  
One scene that stuck out to him since months ago was when he once stuck around longer than usual at his and Ladybug's meeting spot.  
  
It was right after patrol, he had time to kill, he didn't think he would've seen what he had that night.  
  
When he as Chat Noir had stretched after a playful rooftop chase with his lady, he spotted something flashing from the alleyway between the two buildings he stood on.  
  
Taking out his baton and moving low to the roof in case it was a villain, he sneaked close to the edge of the roof to investigate, but what he found instead surprised him in a different way.  
  
It was Marinette.  
  
Talking to _Tikki._  
  
If there hadn't been that incident where Ladybug and him both had switched their Miraculous, he was sure he wouldn't even know it was Tikki Marinette was talking to. But the least he could've been sure of was that was a _kwami_ and _Marinette was talking to Ladybug's kwami-_  
  
"Good job today Tikki." He watched as Marinette retrieved a cookie from the purse she always carried around and fed it to the little goddess, scratching her cheek gently.  
  
Tikki giggled, entirely too comfortable with the interaction to be their first time meeting. "You did a good job too Marinette! You should get home and rest."  
  
Marinette had laughed and slowly moved out of the alley. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Chat Noir is bound to be home already and lounging somewhere on a bookshelf."  
  
He huffed in indignation, he did _not_ normally 'lounge around' on shelves. That had been _once_ and Ladybug never stopped teasing him for it.  
  
Wait.  
  
 _Ladybug_!  
  
Marinette was-  
  
He had hidden behind a chimney and had slapped his mouth closed in case he would scream or squeal, whichever came first. He couldn't believe it.  
  
His lady was his princess!  
  
Ladybug was Marinette!  
  
Marinette was Ladybug! The love of his life! Both loves of his life!  
  
It had been at that point that made Adrien think.  
  
And Plagg's words struck a chord.  
  
The kwami continued his monologue, oblivious to his holder's inner musings. "The _pain_ I feel of being apart can't be described, no matter how many languages you humans invent, you can never invent a language for love! That's how important cheese is to me Adrien, but I don't expect you to understand." Plagg sniffed dramatically, sobbing into his cheese while he discreetly munched on it.  
  
Adrien shot up in bed, startling Plagg causing him to fall on the soft bedding. "Hey!"  
  
"I love her."  
  
Plagg looked up from inspecting his cheese for scratches. "What?"  
  
"I love her."  
  
Plagg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know loverboy. You love Ladybug, the love of your life."  
  
Adrien suddenly grabbed Plagg in his hands and stared into his soul. " _Marinette_! I love Marinette! I love Ladybug! Them both! Because they're the same! Marinette is the girl behind the mask that I love Plagg!"  
  
His kwami's eyes widened in fear. "No wait, Adrien, what we saw on the rooftop that one night, that was- Tikki was- Tikki talks to a lot of humans, you know?"  
  
His kwami's poor attempt was dwarfed by Adrien's unadulterated glee. "It's alright Plagg! I know, you don't have to lie to me. I _know_!"  
  
Plagg yelped when he was flung in the air and caught again by Adrien, clinging onto the boy's hand in fear of being thrown into the air again.  
  
"I can't believe it! Ladybug, m'lady and Marinette, my princess - they're the same! Plagg, do you know what this means?!"  
  
"...Err...that uh, Ladybug's your classmate?"  
  
Adrien shook his head, green eyes sparkling. "No! It means I have to tell Marinette how I feel!"  
  
Plagg was unceremoniously dumped back on the bed, rolling around until a big block of cheese stopped his descent. "Adrien! Where are you going?"  
  
Adrien was already running for the door. "I have to con-" he froze just as his hand landed on the doorknob. "-confess...to Marinette..." he glanced at his kwami. "Plagg?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"....What if she rejects me?"  
  
The kwami's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets. "Are you _serious_?"  
  
Adrien fidgeted nervously with his hands, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just-I didn't- I never confessed to a girl before and- I never confessed to someone as amazing as Marinette! What if she doesn't like me back? Ladybug said she loves another boy! What if she's dating Luka? She never said anything but I saw her at their band practice and the way he smiles at her is the way I want to smile at her and she blushes when she's with him and they ice skate together and how could someone as awesome as Marinette like someone like-"  
  
Plagg flew up to his holder's face and smashed Adrien's cheeks together. "Breathe!"  
  
Adrien froze, lips squished like a fish. "Pwagg?"  
  
The kwami sighed. Kids these days. "I'm pretty sure bakery girl isn't dating anyone. And I really doubt she doesn't feel the same, Adrien."  
  
Nervous green eyes bore into Plagg's ancient soul. "How can you be so sure Plagg?"  
  
Plagg refrained from counting all the moments he witnessed, while transformed and as a kwami, of pigtails girl breaking her back to act normal around her very obvious crush on his owner. "...Kwami's intuition. Anyway, why don't you uh...practice?"  
  
Adrien tilted his head to the side. "...Practice?"  
  
Plagg slapped his face. "The _confession_."  
  
"Plagg, you're a genius!" Adrien scratched under the cat god's chin and received an appreciative purr in return. "But not here, Nathalie or father might overhear me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can do this." Adrien paced back and forth, taking deep breaths. "I can do this. I saw this in movies. I can do this."  
  
Adrien exhaled loudly and then dropped onto one knee, red rose poised in the air. "My lady, my princess, if I could I would take the stars from the skies and gift them to you, not that you would need them, because the whole galaxy is in your eyes already."  
  
"No, no, no, that's too cheesy!" Adrien stood up and tapped his knuckles against the side of his head. "Technically, I could do that as Astrocat, but I'm not sure how well Ladybug-Marinette would take that, would that be abusing my powers?"  
  
Rubbing his chin, Adrien cleared his throat. "My sweet Marinette, from the day we shared that umbrella under the rain in front of school, you made me realize what romance was like in real life, but more importantly, you made me realize the importance of having a good friend." Adrien stood frozen in the park, sighing heavily. "That's not good either!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't really know Tikki, do you think Adrien might like it?" the girl clutched the new, yet to be released, song of Jagged Stone in her hands, personally signed by the musician. She knew Adrien liked him too, but would he think she was weird for gifting him this?  
  
Tikki smiled encouragingly at her owner. "I'm sure he will love it Marinette! Then you can finally ask him to eat ice-cream with you!"  
  
The girl sighed, staring up at the sky in defeat as she walked. "I don't know Tikki, I doubt Adrien would notice me that way. Besides, I think Kagami and him are an I- _wuah_!" Marinette's foot slammed against the little protruding rock, probably kicked away from the park onto the sidewalk and fell over on her knees. "Ouch!"  
  
Tikki quickly flew down to inspect her friend. "Marinette, are you okay?"  
  
Marinette winced. "I'm fine Tikki-"  
  
"Argh! No! That's terrible! She'll think I want to kidnap her!" a very familiar voice echoed from the park, one that automatically made Marinette's heart skip a beat.  
  
"W-Wait, is that- am I dreaming again?" forgetting about her fall, Marinette speedcrawled into the nearest bush, bluebell eyes scanning the entirety of the park before they landed on one figure.  
  
It was Adrien.  
  
Tikki hovered near her holder, also watching Adrien. "Look, its Adrien."  
  
"Yeah, but what is he doing out here?" if she recalled correctly, he was supposed to be studying in his room by now for the chemistry test next week.  
  
"Shh." Tikki ushered her to hide deeper in the bush, keenly watching the way Adrien's arms flailed about and he paced back and forth.  
  
"Let's try this. My dearest lady and princess, as your humble knight and number one fan, it is with great honor that I gift you my heart."  
  
Marinette's mouth opened in a scream but Tikki quickly snapped it shut. "Marinette, shh!"  
  
"Mffphh!" Marinette's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, moving back and forth between Adrien and Tikki.  
  
"No! That's not good either! I'm not giving her an award!" The teen model sighed heavily, moving to sit down on the nearest bench. "I'll never be able to confess to her like this. She's so brave and strong, she can do anything. She's so amazing, what are the chances of her even liking me back?"  
  
Marinette's expression softened. "He must be talking about Kagami..." Tikki nearly dislocated her head when she turned around to look at the girl.  
  
"But Mari-"  
  
A sigh. "I should've known, I guess his encounters with Chat Noir might've rubbed off on him and now he's calling Kagami princess too."  
  
Tikki flew in front of Marinette's field of vision. "No wait, Marinette, that's not what he-!"  
  
Marinette smiled sadly, slowly standing up. "I think Adrien might need help with confessing his feelings for Kagami."  
  
Just before her head peaked over the cover of the bushes, the name that fell from Adrien's lips froze Marinette to the spot.  
  
"Marinette..." his gaze was sad as it looked over the trees and into the sky. "You're so amazing, you're the strongest, smartest, bravest person I know, you're everyday Ladybug even when you aren't transformed, how could I hope for you to love me like I love you?"  
  
Tikki watched the way Marinette remained very still, her eyes unmoving as they locked on Adrien in the distance.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
Gathering all the strength she had, Tikki rammed into Marinette's side, pushing the startled girl out in the open.  
  
With a surprised yelp, Marinette fell out of the bushes and onto her butt.  
  
Her graceful landing made Adrien jump and his eyes widened when he saw her. "M-Marinette!?"  
  
She felt heat rush to her cheeks at being caught spying on him, even more when he jogged to her side and helped her to her feet.  
  
Why was Adrien so nice to her even after she spied on him confessing to her-  
  
"Marinette? Marinette are you alright?" He waved a hand in front of the dazed girl's face, watching the way her eyes came back into focus and stared up into him. "Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"  
  
The warmth from his hands on her shoulders made her squeak, she didn't even notice Adrien's blush at the sound before she took off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Wh- wait Marinette! Where-where are you going!?" Adrien watched the girl sprint out of the park and in the direction of the Seine.  
  
Had she heard him? Had she heard his lousy confessions?  
  
With his heart in his throat and his blood rushing a mile a minute, Adrien uttered two words that never made him tongue tied. "Claws out!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no!  
  
She _had_ to have heard wrong!  
  
Adrien? Liking her _back_? No, no, no, no!  
  
"Marinette, wait!" Tikki flew faster to keep up with the girl, she was a fast runner when she set her mind to it. "Why are you running away from Adrien? He was about to-"  
  
Marinette violently shook her head, jumping over a trash can. "No, no, no Tikki, I heard it all wrong. Adrien didn't say my name, maybe he got confused and wanted to say 'Kagami' right? Ka-ga-mi. I mean, our names are kinda similar aren't they?"  
  
" _Marinette_!"  
  
Marinette nearly tripped again when she heard another familiar voice yell at the top of his lungs her name.  
  
Wait, was that-?  
  
"Chat Noir?!"  
  
Sure enough, the black clad figure was jumping away from street to street, following her direction on his baton.  
  
"Marinette!" He yelled again, waving his free arm frantically to catch her attention.  
  
Had there been an akuma? Her akuma alert app didn't ring! Why was Chat Noir looking for her? Could he need something? Did he need love advice for Ladybug?  
  
Marinette continued running, now close to the bridge where Andre always sold his ice cream at. "Sorry kitty! I dont have time to play with you today!"  
  
She couldn't hear Chat Noir's muttered frustrated curses, nor did she see him speed up and take a giant leap, before he landed on the ground and took off running on all fours after her.  
  
Tikki hid back inside Marinette's purse, hanging on for dear life.   
  
It wasn't until Chat Noir's next yell made her stop in her tracks. "My lady _**wait**_!"  
  
Standing frozen on the bridge, Marinett heartily turned around, just in time to watch Chat Noir try to catch his breath.  
  
He looked....angry?  
  
The cat stalked towards her with purpose in his steps before his placed his hands on her shoulders like Adrien did before and- "Why did you run away from me, m'lady?!"  
  
Questions swam in Marinette's mind, questions that made her think she wasn't as sane as she thought she was.  
  
Wait.  
  
"Run away? From you? M'lady? Chat Noir, did you hit your head somewhere?" Marinette blinked up at him quizzically, sweating at Chat Noir possibly knowing her identity.  
  
But how? She was always so careful! He never could've figured it out!  
  
The grip on her shoulders tightened. " _Marinette!_ " He bared his teeth, and in a delirious moment, Marinette almost wished he would bite her.  
  
 _To snap her out of her daydream!_  
  
"Eep!"  
  
"Claws in!"  
  
"Claws in? What are you- A-A-" Marinette's breath caught in her throat and she was face to face with a displeased Adrien Agreste.  
  
His blonde hair which was normally perfectly combed was now messy and disheveled and Marinette could actually see the resemblance between Adrien and Chat Noir who stood in front of her two seconds ago!  
  
"Wait, Adrien, what are- why are-? Chat Noir was here and you- you are now here!"  
  
She was going insane. Tikki should send her help.  
  
Marinette.exe stopped working.  
  
Adrien's expression softened and he sighed heavily. "Marinette," he gazed at her with such fondness and exasperation that she almost felt it was too intimate. "I _know_."  
  
He didn't even have to elaborate. She was figured out. He knew her identity.  
  
Her shoulder slumped. "But-But how? I was always so careful and- ugh! This isn't right! Now we have to give up our miraculous! Do you have any idea what Master Fu would think if he still had his memories? But I'm the guardian now! Does that mean I take both our miraculous? Would I just keep mine then? Where would I put them? Do I give us different miraculous? Will we still be heroes? What about Hawkmoth-"  
  
Two warm hands found her cheeks and her attention immediately shifted to the forest green of Adrien's lovely eyes, which stared at nothing but at her. "Marinette, please listen to me m'lady." The sound of her nickname strangely calmed her and she exhaled the breath she'd been holding, some of the tension leaving her body.  
  
Adrien took a deep breath, fingers flexing on her shoulders from frayed nerves before he finally looked at the girl of his dreams in determination. "I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."  
  
"I had these feelings for you ever since I gave you my umbrella and you were the first person to make me laugh again after mom disappeared. You were the one who was always so kind to me and did her best to help everyone all the time. What I told you at the picnic was nothing but the truth: you are our everyday Ladybug, you always were to me. And I'm so happy to know that the hero and the girl I fell in love with were one and the same! I know I made a lot of mistakes as Adrien and Chat Noir, and that I disappointed you often, but I want to make up for it in any way I can and be a better partner for you as Ladybug. My only question is if you would let me be a better partner for you as Marinette, too?"  
  
The sincerity in his gaze stole the breath from her lungs and Marinette couldn't help but tear up at the heartfelt confession that was meant for _her_.  
  
"Y-Yes! A thousand times yes kitty, my prince!" She fell into his arms with a cry of joy and Adrien fell to the ground from the force of her hug. Despite the small wince of pain, they both laughed in joy, cradling each-other's faces tenderly.  
  
Adrien rubbed his nose against his lady's and smiled. "I love you Marinette."  
  
"I love you too Adrien." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
